Lost things
by Aroara
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Four new students at Hogwarts, joining the school on the year of the big interschools competition. They each have there reason's for being there, and not all of them are good. But they all lead back to one person. The one that hides in the shadows, patient and watching. No one else notices him or even remembers him, but he's there, and he's planning something big.


**Lost Things**

 **Jacks forgotten,**

 **Hiccups lost him,**

 **Merida has no choice.**

 **Rapunzel's trapped,**

 **Pitch is back,**

 **Be wary of the-**

Jack

I glanced towards one of the large oaken doors leading away from the room. The sound of laughter and the clatter of glasses and plates were muffled by the thick wood.

I pulled out my wand, watching its shape change to something bigger, a more natural size I thought. Now a staff, I tossed it into the air and caught it, all the while practicing my memory techniques that I had grown accustomed to over the past few months.

It had started one horrible day, waking up with no memory of who I was or how I'd gotten there, not even my name, which was something I'd learned later after I had been restrained from running away.

It took me a few days, but I did finally remember the names of the people I knew, not how I met them or who they were to me, just names: Tooth, North, Bunnymud, Sandy and Jamie.

Though I wasn't an expert, they seemed like odd names to me, but who am I to say, mine's Jack Frost.

For whatever reason, I couldn't help but trust them, so when they suggested Hogwarts, a school that could apparently help my memory I agreed.

I remembered clearly when they had given me my wand, how familiar it had seemed, how when I touched it I felt like I could fly, no matter how stupid that sounded. And how I knew exactly how to change it back into its original shape.

None of the others seemed surprised when the short, oddly shaped wand transformed into a staff, though Tooth gave me a blinding, excited grin.

Later, I had caught Bunnymud whispering to North:

"Do you think he'll remember he's a Guard-"

The Australian had slammed his mouth shut when he spotted me listening, not bothering to finish his sentence, leaving me wondering, Guard of what, of who? What weren't they saying?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh coming from the only other entrance to the candle lit room I stood in. I felt myself freeze at the sound, transfixed.

The laugh was so…carefree? Like the owner was going to be herself no matter what people thought. Because it was a girl, and she was coming towards this room.

The door swung open and in stepped a girl my age. She had long golden hair pulled back, away from her face in a braid, but strands of it had already begun to escape. Her green eyes were bright and curious, but her smile small. Nervous. She wasn't the owner of the laugh.

Moving around her, another girl entered the room. She was around the same age with fiery curly hair past her shoulder and piercing blue eyes. When she spotted me her grin grew wider.

"'Ello there" she said with a notable Scottish accent.

I grinned back, bowing with a flourish.

"Hello ladies".

The blonde one blushed, while the red head just let out another of those amazing laughs.

"You're new to?" she asked curiously.

"Yep" I replied "Kind of odd moving in this year though, with the interschool competition and all. What's your reason?"

The girls smile evaporated, and I felt sudden tension crowd the room.

"Oh you know" she answered, her voice slightly cold "There are always reasons".

Realising I had stepped into unknown territory, I quickly backed off.

"Jack Frost" I said helpfully.

"Merida Dun Broch".

"Rapunzel" the blonde added with a nod.

I looked around suddenly feeling awkward. My eyes flew over four wooden chairs, and a stool that had been set up in the room.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"We have to be sorted into houses" Rapunzel responded quickly.

"Punzie, you're well informed" I replied with a smirk.

Rapunzel smiled at me, looking embarrassed.

"My mother teaches here" she said still bright red.

"Punzie?" Merida asked in confusion, moving to sit on a chair arm.

"Nickname…jealous?" I asked, unable to stop the grin.

"Ooh definitely, _Frosty_ " Merida replied rolling her eyes.

I smiled down at her as I hopped up onto another chair arm.

"Well I'll have to give you one to stop you getting grumpy" I said jumping to the next chair, aware of Rapunzel watching us.

"Hmm, Red? No. Too obvious." Merida raised one eyebrow.

"Something to do with your hair?" she scowled and I gave her a smirk "Ok, ok not the hair, how about just… Mer?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I suppose I don't have any other choice-"

If she was going to say anything else I wouldn't have heard, as North barrelled through the door, the girls had used only moments before.

"We're late" he bellowed.

Seeing Merida and Rapunzel staring at him in shock, I had long since got used to his loudness, he frowned. Muttering quickly in Russian, which I for some reason understood, he finally came to a conclusion

"Where's the other one? There should be another one".

Even as he spoke the door behind him opened and I heard a loud 'oof' as someone ran smack bang into his behind.

"There's Vikings here too?" the person groaned from behind him.

North spun round, glowering down at the boy who was now on the floor.

"What did you say?" North growled, his accent thickening

"Not a Viking, not a Viking" the boy hurriedly corrected.

Peering around North, he spotted us.

"Hey" he said giving us an awkward wave "Sorry I'm late" he added getting to his feet. That's when I noticed he was missing one. The other foot ended in a metal peg which looked for whatever reason, incredible agile.

The boy followed my gaze.

"Oh yeah…dragons." he shrugged sheepishly. "Great creatures when you get to know them."

The boy was my height, with a small scar on his chin. He had a few braids in his messy brown hair and his eyes were intelligent but kind. He had the air of quiet confidence that someone could only get from being surrounded by people more powerful then you but still managing to keep control.

"Hiccup?" North asked.

"That's me" Hiccup nodded.

"Ok…BRING IN THE HAT" North bellowed again, sending Sandy rushing in holding a hat high above his head. He placed it quickly on the stool then stepped off to the side.

"Alright Frost, you're up. Put on the hat and sit".

Suddenly nervous, I slowly approached the stool, but I must have been too slow, because North made a loud snort of impatience, if that was possible. I quickly shrunk my wand and sat down, placing the hat on my head and began to wait for something to happen.

Nothing

…

Still nothing

…

Nothing, I wondered if they were wrong about me.

…

Noth-

"Interesting" a voice whispered in my ear, "You show traits for all four houses. Kind, brave, clever, cunning. Really an achievement".

"Buts that's not going to help me choose" I replied.

The hat, for it was the hat speaking, sighed.

"No but so rare… I suppose you want help with your memory?"

I stiffened in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious…so which house would help you best. Sadly, not Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw has possibilities, but no".

"So that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin" I said pointedly.

"Mm…in a different life I think Gryffindor would have been perfect for you" a piece of my snow white hair drifted in front of my eyes but I irritably pushed it away "but not now".

"Slytherin then?" I asked.

"Yes Slytherin" the hat replied, then to the whole room "Slytherin!"

Merida

"Ok now… Merida Dun Broch".

I got to my feet at the sound of my name, clearing my throat, I moved towards the chair Jack had just vacated. He gave me a grin and I couldn't help feeling slightly more confident.

I popped the hat on my head, and sat down.

Immediately a voice began to speak into my ear.

"Gryffindor or Slytherin eh, a recurring theme is it not?"

I knew next to nothing about either, only that Frost was now in one of them.

"You have quite the predicament on your hands" the hat continued, but I knew he wasn't talking about school anymore.

"I thought we had fixed the whole marriage thing" I muttered angrily.

"No one could have foreseen war Merida" the hat replied softly.

I sighed.

"Yeah I know".

"Gryffindor it is then" the hat said in return "Gryffindor!" it repeated louder.

Hiccup

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" the man who was definitely not a Viking said with a frown.

I cringed at the sound of my full name. Noticing the white haired boy smirking at me I quickly turned to focus on the sorting hat.

Seeing the other two get sorted left me wondering how exactly it worked.

"Hello there" I said as I put the hat on.

"Curious, so many rare people this year" it muttered, not responding to me. Seeming to remember I was there it began:

"Hmm, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or…no. Slytherin would not suit you".

"I see".

"You will find your dragon you know" the hat said abruptly.

I jumped in shock.

"How do you know about Tooth-"

"I know a lot of things boy, including the fact the only reason you came to this school was to find him".

"I just want my best friend back" I answered miserable

"The people who supple the dragons for the competition are not to be trusted, but they bring rare breeds, I'd say you have a chance".

I remained silent, refusing to raise my hopes.

"Which house would help me best?" I asked returning to the point at hand.

The hat was silent for a moment before it answered.

"Ravenclaw!" it cried.

Rapunzel

"Rapunzel".

I was acutely aware as my name was called and that there was nothing after it.

 _It doesn't matter_ I told myself, straightening my back. Remember what Mother said: you can't trust them; they'd want your hair if they knew.

But even as I thought this, Merida gave me an encouraging smile and I felt guilty.

"Once again the choice of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It is rare for such a thing".

I looked around in surprise, trying to find the source, only noticing then that it came from the hat on my head. I craned my head back to look at it.

"Oh, hello there" I replied trying to smile at it.

"You've been told not to trust people".

I froze at its words, smile dropping.

"What! I don't-

"Well are you sure you trust the person who told you".

"Yes" I responded angrily "Of course I trust Mother, she even gave me freedom to go to this school".

"I see" the hat replied calmly "but if you can't trust anyone, at least trust those three" my eyes were drawn to the people in front of me.

"But I hardly know them, how can I trust people I don't know?" I asked in confusion.

"Give them a chance maybe that will change your mind".

There was something about its words that made perfect sense.

"Ok".

"Hufflepuff!" the hat said loudly.

"One for each house" I heard it murmur as I took it off "This should be interesting…"

Jack

"Ok" North ordered "Let's go".

"Where?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Ignoring him, North marched towards the door I had heard the sound of talking from. He shoved it open and the sound rose to a point where I could barely hear myself think.

"HEY" he roared and suddenly there was complete silence. From over his shoulder I watched the crowd of students in the big hall. Nobody moved, I could barely hear anyone breathe, which made me wonder, what exactly had he done to cause them to act like that?

North chuckled as if hearing my thoughts.

"We have new students" he said to the four tables.

"A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin" North waved at us to come forward, and we reluctantly followed Sandy onto the stage.

Sandy moved to sit with Tooth, Bunnymud, a tall pale man in black, a woman in a red dress and curly hair, and the other teachers.

The silence continued for another few awkward seconds, when the table with a red flag hanging above it, let out a huge cheer, a moment later the rest of the hall followed.

"They're an exited lot, don't ya think?" Merida whispered to me.

"No kidding" Hiccup added from my other side.

"Well off to your tables then" North said, turning to go to his.

I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, only noticing then that the names of the houses were embroidered on each flag. Trying to look confident I made my way to the table with a green flag and a silver snake embroidered onto it.

"Hello there, Flynn Rider" a brown haired boy said with a smirk, offering a hand.

I took it.

"Jack Frost".

"Peter Pan" another boy beside him put in grinning.

I nodded in reply.

"So do you know any of the other newbies?" Flynn asked.

"No, not really" I answered trying to remain confident

"You should at least know their names, whose blondie?" he pressed.

I looked toward the Hufflepuff table where Rapunzel sat talking animatedly to an incredibly pale boy with dark hair and a slightly red nose; beside him also listening attentively was a red haired girl.

"That's Rapunzel, whose she talking too".

"Wendy" Peter said leaning back on the bench.

"And Olaf" Flynn added "Nicest guy in school, that one. Gets all the ladies, but doesn't dare date one for fear of upsetting the others."

"Oh." I replied unsurely.

As soon as I had, what I thought was a first year, knocked over my glass as he grabbed another cake from the rapidly emptying plate before me.

"Oops" he said spinning round "Hey you're new, aren't you" the kid said.

"I'm Dash" he flexed not letting me answer, "Fastest person here, and that" he pointed towards the Ravenclaw table where Hiccup was taking to a dark haired girl, "Is my sister Violet, she can turn stuff invisible without a wand. What can you do?"

"Something along the same lines".

"Really?" Peter asked disbelieving

I smiled mischievously and waved my hand at Dash. Automatically snow drifted down to land on his blonde hair. Though his ears and nose turned bright red from the cold he was grinning.

"My dad's friend can do something like that with ice" he said nodding proudly.

Before I could answer I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

A blonde girl with her hair up in a bun stood there smiling brightly at me.

"I'm Tinkerbell, but call me Tink" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me, her voice sounding suspiciously like the ring of a bell.

I blushed, shifting uncomfortable in my seat, unsure of what to do with the attention.

"Hey!" Peter interrupted "Tink!"

Tinkerbell sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes at him. Getting up she moved to another part of the table but not before she gave me a quick wink.

Not quite sure what had happened, I turned to look for Merida. It didn't take long to spot the fiery red head on the other side of the hall; she was sitting beside another girl who had her hair in two braids. I was later informed her name was Jessie.

As if feeling my eyes on her, Merida turned to face me. I smirked at her and stuck out my tongue, she grinned and made a face back before turning back to the girl she was talking to. Still smiling to myself, I went back to talking to Flynn and Peter.

This was going to be one interesting year.

 **Yay thanks for reading to here!**

 **So this is my first Disney/Dreamworks kind of fanfiction, so if there are any mistakes please tell me. If you're wondering about ships, there will be Jarida, Hiccunzel etc. and some of the more popular ships, if you're wondering how I will get them in there… I have my ways.**

 **Please review and send me any characters you'd like me to include, I'd love to hear.**

 **Also sorry for my not so good poetry.**


End file.
